jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie Underwood and Genesis
Carrie Underwood and Genesis were a country singing duo act from JayGT: Fantasy Island. They were eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Background Carrie Underwood rose to fame as the winner of the fourth season of American Idol in 2005. Her debut album, Some Hearts, was released in 2005. Bolstered by the huge crossover success of the singles "Jesus, Take the Wheel" and "Before He Cheats", it became the best-selling solo female debut album in country music history, the fastest-selling debut country album in Nielsen SoundScan history and the best-selling country album of the last 14 years. Underwood won three Grammy Awards for the album, including Best New Artist. Her second album Carnival Ride followed in 2007. It had one of the biggest ever opening weeks by a female artist and earned Underwood two Grammy Awards. Her next album, 2009's Play On, was a commercial success led by the single "Cowboy Casanova". Underwood's fourth album, Blown Away (2012), earned her a Grammy Award and was that year's second best-selling release by a female artist. Her first compilation album (2014) was a chart and sales success and earned her a Grammy Award. Her fifth album, Storyteller (2015), made her the only country artist to have all first five studio albums reach either numbers one or two on the Billboard 200. One of the most successful artists in any musical genre, Underwood has sold more than 65 million records worldwide. Recognized by Billboard as Country Music's reigning Queen and by Rolling Stone as "the female vocalist of her generation of any genre", she was listed by Time as one of the 100 most influential people in the world in 2014. Underwood is the top country artist of all-time on the RIAA's Digital Singles ranking and the highest certified country album artist to debut in the 21st century. She is the only solo country artist in the 2000s to have a number-one hit on the Billboard Hot 100, the only country artist to debut at number one on the Hot 100, and the woman with most number-one hits in the history of the Billboard Country Airplay chart (15). She is the most successful American Idol winner of all time, per Forbes. Her album Some Hearts was named the number-one country album of the 2000s by Billboard, and she was the top-ranked female artist on Billboard's Best Country Artists of the 2000s list. Underwood has been inducted into the Hollywood Walk of Fame, Grand Ole Opry, Oklahoma Hall of Fame and Oklahoma Music Hall of Fame. She has earned numerous accolades, including seven Grammy Awards, 15 Billboard Music Awards, 12 ACM Awards, 11 American Music Awards, eight CMA Awards and a Guinness World Record. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carrie_Underwood Genesis is just someone who teamed up with her for this season for some reason. Judge Cuts Carrie Underwood and Genesis' Judge Cuts performance in Episode FI01 consisted of singing Carrie's "Good Girl". Pissed, JayDK buzzed the act, but Cards, guest judge Benny, and Pennies gave them standing ovations, saying it was hilariously good and bad, with Foxy mentioning that it was good, but did not have Merit. Carrie and Genesis' performance was not strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals, eliminating them from the competition along with Rush. After the Show Carrie Underwood returned as a solost in JayGT: Redemption Island. She was relieved with this opportunity since she felt that Genesis screwed her chances on Fantasy Island. Unfortunately, in a close vote, Carrie was again eliminated in the first round of the competition. Genesis Nava later returned to compete as a soloist in Season 8. There, she was again eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Category:Acts Category:Vocal Duos Category:FI Acts Category:FI Vocal Duos